Shocking Truth's
by SoLivia
Summary: Eric Brady is back in town. The truth about John and Hope is out. The truth about the Baby Switch is out. A lot more to come so stay tuned.
1. Eric is back

"Shocking Truths"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Phillip couldn't believe it, he could not no would not believe what his eyes see. *It is not possible my father and Nicole? Why father is old enough to be her father. Besides he still loves mom. I know he does. No matter how much he professes that he does not. I can tell every time I bring her name up; I can see the pain and love in his eyes.*  
  
He watched through the widow as Victor and Nicole make passionate love together. *No Dad No.* He shakes his head and squints his eyes in anger. *No this is not Dad's fault. This is all Nicole. The slut the bitch. The gold digging bitch.* He turned from the window and said to himself. "I have to save Dad. I have to get him away from that evil bitch."   
  
He turned toward the door. He put his right hand on the door jamb. He stopped before he opened the door. "No I won't do this way. I will do it quietly. I do not want Nicole Walker Roberts to know what I am up. She is very sneaky." He turned and walked angry   
away.  
  
What he did not realize was that someone was watching him in the brushes.  


Eric watched as Phillip walk away in anger. "What did Phillip see through the window. What was he murmuring." he said softy to himself. He decided to go see himself. He went to the window before   
he could make sure that he was out of site he saw an site that took his breath away. Nicole and Victor making passiatant love to each other.  
  
"God! W-w-w-hat." He said breathlessly. He couldn't turn his eyes away. He saw Nicole get off Victor and bend her mouth over his penis and slipped it in her mouth whole giving Victor a blow job. *My God she didn't even wipe her wetness off of it. She always gave me a blow job before making love but not during.* he thought in disgusted shock.   
  
Eric turned around unable to stand the site of the woman he once loved do that to another man or any man for that matter. *I gave up an very promising future with Greta for that bitch. I gave up an   
very good realeship with Dad over that bitch. I hit my own father, my God how could I have been so stupid.* He thought angry as he started to run away from the mansion.  
  
He stopped at the jeep be brought after wrecked his car two years ago. "Greta. Oh my sweet Greta. Is it to late for us? It can't be to late. I will win your love back. And when I do I will never ever lose it again." He said softy and loving to himself. He got in the jeep and started it and headed to Greta's apartment.  
  
  
"I have so much to tell you Greta my darling my love." Eric said softly to himself. He flashed back to the time when they were in Paris visiting her mother's castle for the first time.  
  
He remembered when they decided to sleep in the family room when the Greta got afraid of the thunder and she came to him on the floor and said that she would like to sleep next to him. He wasn't sure how to handle that situation that was comfortable for him. After all he just got jilted by Nicole when she married Lucas. But when Greta was lying by his side and the thunder scared her so she clung to his bare chest he felt contented and safe along with her.  
  
He flashed to the panic that they had the following day when they were wrestling for the box of chocolate and when she fell onto of him. He loved that feeling.  
  
He flashed to the ball that they went to and him giving Greta her very first kiss. He knew he was falling for her deeply than. But he also knew he had to move slowly not only because it was her very   
first romantic realeship but because of his doomed realeship with Nicole.  
  
"Greta my love. I am coming. I am never going to let go of you ever again." Eric said as he parked his car outside of Greta's apartment building.  
  
*******

  
  


"Austin you are so silly." Greta giggled as she was on top of Austin wrestling for the DVD remote.  
  
Austin had a mocked hurt look on his face. "Moi. What about you my princess?" He laughed as Greta tickled him under his arm pit.  
  
"As your princess I demand you reliush the DVD remote to your royal heiress." Greta said in an mock commanded voice.  
  
"Yes your high heiress. Here it is and your humble servant deeply apolize for his selfishness." He looked sad. "Is there a way for your humble servant to make it up to you."  
  
Greta took the DVD remote and put her right hand on his chest she looked down loving at him. Her hair was to the right side of her face and she smiled at Austin. "Hmm. Let's see...."  
  
Austin looked up at Greta *She looks so beautiful right now. She always looks so beautiful.* He suddenly brought his head up and kissed Greta on the lips.  
  
Greta return Austin's kiss. *Finally! Finally!* her heart sung as she passionately kissed her true love.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

  
  


Greta and Austen broke off their kiss. They untangled themselves and got up. Austen went to sit on the couch.   
  
Greta went and opened the door. "Oh my God Eric!" she breathed.  
  
Eric suddenly stepped in close to Greta and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
Greta didn't know what to do so she returned Eric's kiss.  
  
"Greta! Oh my darling Greta! How I love you. How I need you always by my side." Eric breathed. He walked into the apartment and saw Austin. "Hello Austin!"   
  
Austin had a shocked look on his face at what he just witnessed. "Hello Eric. When did you get back in town?"  
  
"An hour ago. What are you doing here Austin?" Eric suddenly demanded.  
  
"Visiting Greta. Princess Greta for that matter." Austin said with a little force in his voice.  
  
"That's right I read about you becoming an Princess; Greta." Turning to Greta "congratulations love." He bent down and kissed Greta on the lips passionately.  
  
This time Greta did not respond. But Eric was so wrapped up in his own feelings that he didn't notice.  
  
"I'll be going now." Austin said as he got up.  
  
Greta pulled away "No Austin you stay. Eric please leave."  
  
Eric pulled Greta's face back toward him "But Greta my love I just got here. We have much to talk about."   
  
Greta pulled away and walked to the door "Not right now Eric. You just pop back in my life; kiss me passionately; like nothing happened and expect us to pick up where we left off. Will Eric you may be   
able to do that but I am not. Please leave and we will deal later."  
  
Eric hung his head and left the apartment.   
  
After Greta shut the door she turned to Austin and said "Austin hold me please."  
  
Austin went to Greta and pulled her to him.  


"Oh my God Eric's back." Greta moaned in Austin's chest. *Oh my God Eric is back and he kissed me. Kissed me so passionately.* She pulled away from Austin and suddenly got up from the couch. "Eric   
never kissed me like that before. He kissed me passionately yes but not like this kiss. This kiss had something else in it."  
  
Austin just sat with an shock look on his face.   
  
"Austin what I am I going to do. I am completely over Eric Brady. I have moved on with life. With your help you made me see that I can be an strong person on my own." Greta shook her head and smiled an   
soft smile looking at Austin "No an strong person with you by my side." She said lovely.  
  
"No Greta you were always an strong person. You just need an reminder." Austin said.

  
  


"Greta I need to leave now." He got up from the couch and walked over to Greta and pulled her into an hug. He pulled her away and looked deep into her eyes "What you need to do is look deep in your   
heart and deal with Eric being back. I don't believe you when you say that you are over Eric...."   
  
Greta tried to shh Austin with her finger. "But I am."  
  
Ausin gently lowered Greta's finger and shook his head. "No you are not. When Eric left down he hurt you deeply. But some time has passed and he has waken up to his mistakes and he has come back   
home. You need to search deep in your heart and see that you can completely forgive Eric and than see if you still love him like an woman loves an man."   
  
Greta tried to pull away. "No Austin I am completely over Eric Brady. I don't want to see or think about him again. I won't let him hurt me ever again."  
  
Austin gathered Greta into an tender hug and he pulled her away from him and bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her and walked to the door and left without another word or look.  
  
Greta is left staring at the door as Austin gently shut door. *Austin! Don't leave me Austin! I need you! Austin!*  
  
Austin leaned his head against the door with tears running down his cheeks. *That was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Even giving up Carrie. What am I going to do if Greta decides   
that Eric's her soul mate? What?*  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. JT and Isaac

"Austin Reed whatever is the matter?" Belle asked as she was heading down the hallway to visit with Greta.  
  
"Eric's back in town." Austin got out.  
  
Belle stopped and gasped. *Eric is back in town. My brother is back in town. Finally. Poor Austin poor Greta. I take it with Austin's tears that Eric said that he is still in love with Greta. I wonder what she will do. Does she still love Eric or does she love Austin.* "Austin come to the penthouse where you can relax and calm your nerves." she said as she stepped over to Austin and put her hand on her arms. She pulled him from Greta's doorway and started to led him to the elevator.  
  
"What were you doing coming to see Greta for Belle?" Austin suddenly asked once the elevator's door closed them off of Greta's hallway.  
  
"Can't an little sister go visit her older sister." Belle stated in an mock injured voice.  
  
"Yea that's right I have forgotten that John is Greta's biological father. So how is Marlana taking it." Austin turned his serious graze upon Belle.  
  
"Oh it doesn't bother mom at all." Belle shook her head. "I mean Dad and Princess Gina were way before Dad and Mom." She waved her hand airily "Way before Stefornio brainwashed Dad into Roman." She suddenly brought her hand up to her mouth leaving her eyes wide open. "I didn't mean to say that carelessly." She turned to face Austin. "You won't tell Dad or Roman on how I made that statement would you Austin."  
  
Austin shook his head. "No Belle I won't."  
  
The elevator stopped at the penthouse.  
  
"Well here we are." Belle said as the elevator door opened and they stepped out into the hallway

  
  


They heard shouting coming from the penthouse.   
  
"What in the world that sounds like Dad, Mom and Hope." Belle said as she and Austin stopped at the door.  
  
"JOHN THOMAS IS MY SON!" They heard John scream.  
  
Belle had an shocked look on her face and without hesitation she banged the door open.   
  
John, Marlana and Hope all turned to face Belle and Austin in shock.  
  
Belle looked from her Dad to Hope to her Mom over an over again for an few moments. She suddenly stopped her head and took off running toward the staircase.  
  
Everyone heard her bedroom door slam.  
  
Austin just had an shocked look on his face and deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Now look what you two have done." Marlana hissed at John and Hope.  
  
Hope and John just stared up the stairs with sicken looks to their faces.  
  
"What the hell!" an voice breathed from right behind Austin.  
  
Everyone turned and saw and very sicken Shawn Douglas.  
  
"Mom is this true?" Shawn asked with tears in his voice.  
  
"Yes honey. But it is not what you think." Hope said in an low voice looking at her son.  
  
"Damn Stefonio Dimiara to Hell!" Shawn banged his hand hard against the outside wall opposite

Austin. "He did this. This is all his fault. Damn him to Hell!" He banged his hand once again on the   
wall.  


Austin just stood rooted in shock. *I thought my life was an mess. What with Eric back in town and wanting Greta back.*   
  
"Austin is there something you wanted?" Marlana suddenly self conscience at seeing her formal son in law at the door.  
  
"I came to talk with Bell. But I can see that won't be happing today." Austin looked around the room. "This information won't leave this room by me. I'm sorry for all your troubles." He turned and was about to leave the apartment when he saw Greta standing shocked just behind Shawn.  
  
"Stefonio Dimira at it again." Was all Greta could say before she fainted.  
  
"GRETA!!" Austin shouted as he pushed passed the still angry Shawn over to the fallen Greta.   
  
John heard Austin's scream and rushed out of the penthouse to see what happened to his newly found daughter. "Greta! Oh my God." He said as he stopped still as he saw Greta lifeless form on the floor.  
  
"Get her inside Austin." Marlana looked at her step daughter in concern. *She can't take anymore shock.*  
  
Bo and Hope cleared the couch from it's clutter and Shawn moved aside hastily while Austin carried Greta into the penthouse.  
  
"Greta! Oh my God! What happened to my sister!" Brady rushed in the penthouse from the hallway after John.  
  
Bell had opened her door with Austin's scream she didn't really want to go downstairs and face her parents and Shawn and his parents but she was concered about her half sister. *Come on Bell; Greta   
needs you. She's family. So is little JT.* Bell rushed downstairs and joined the group around the couch.  
  
"Greta! Time to wake up dear." Hope said softly.  
  
"Mom." Greta stirred and looked bleary up at Hope. "Mom you've come back to me."  
  
Hope didn't want to play Gina so she kept her mouth shut knowing that Greta's vision would come in an moment.  
  
"Hope." Greta said with an little disappointment. She looked around at everyone and said "I'm sorry to cause such alarm."  
  
"Are you all right sweet heart?" John asked softly as he ran his finger down her cheekbone. *Like how I used to do when she was an little girl and I wished she were my own. Damn Gina for keeping the   
truth from me.*  
  
"Yes Daddy. It was just an shock to hear the truth about JT." Greta said softly.  
  
Bo's jaw moved tightness when he intensity remembered John and Hope revelation.  
  
"JT is my little brother." Bell said softly.  
  
"Mine also." Shawn said equally softly.  
  
"Mine also." Both Greta and Brady said softly.  
  
"Actually Isaac is your brother." Lexi said from the still open door way.  
  
Every head toward in the direction.  
  
"What the Hell!" They all said.  
  
"My father did an baby switch. He thought that Isaac was his son by Hope he didn't want an Brady raising an Dimeria. But after the baby switch and finding out that Isaac was John's he decided not to tell." Lexi said softly as she cradled Isaac to her chest.  
  
Austin grabbed Greta as he saw that she was about faint again.  
  
Greta steeled herself from fainting as she felt the protecting arms   
of Austin around her. She forced her eyes on Lexi.  
  
"How long did you know the truth Lexi?" Bo said angrily.  
  
"An few months. I wanted to tell the truth but father convinced me that I could loose Isaac; I mean JT who is really Marlo's baby. I found out quite by accident when Gene and Barb came to town and Gene   
said that Isaac was his son. When we ran the blood test on JT I discovered the truth. But when I confronted my father he said I would surely loose JT to Gene when I told the truth." Lexi allowed the tears to fall from her cheeks.   
  
"JT must be protected from all this. Isaac to of course." Bell said from her spot at the couch. She stood back up and walked over to Lexi and took Isaac from her. "Hello baby brother come and meet your   
mommy and daddy." She chocked an little but her face soften as she looked at Isaac's innocent little face. She took him over to Hope and handed Hope her son. "This is your mother Isaac" turning to look   
at her father "And this is your father Isaac."  
  
"What about JT?" Brady asked with his arms folded across his chest as he thought about Marlo's real baby and Lexi's adopted son.   
  
Hope looked down at Isaac and couldn't' believe that he was really hers; that she gave birth to him that he belong to her and John.  
  
"I say we keep both Isaac and JT raise them as brothers." Bo said as he was finally coming to his senses from the truth that Hope and John made love to each other. He came to realize that it was really   
Gina in Hope's body who made love to John not his Fancy Face when Lexi came in and told about the baby switch.  
  
"I agree with Bo Isaac and JT would be much safer with you Hope than with me." Lexie said with tears running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Damn Stefonio Dimera he not only hurt every other person in the world but he hurt his daughter who needed to trust him." Shawn growled as he walked over to Lexie and gathered her into an kind and   
compassionate hug. "It's all over now Lexi there now. The nightmare is finally over."   
  
"Where is JT?" Marlana asked.  
  
"With my dad and Julie." Hope said with tears running down her cheeks as she held Isaac to her face and said "My son, my beautiful son."   
  
"What now?" Greta asked.  
  
"Isaac and JT are going to live with us we will be their parents. Lexie will have to tell Abe everything." Bo said as he looked over to Lexie who stood with Shawn's arm across her shoulders. "He needs   
the truth. The whole truth."  
  
Lexie nodded. "Yes it is about time to. Then it is up to him if he find it in his heart to forgive me or not."  
  
"I already do Lexie." Abe said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned shocked at seeing tears steaming down Abe Craver's face as he braced himself to the doorframe.  
  
Abe let the door frame go and rushed over to his wife and gathered her into an bear hug.

  
  


TOO BE CONTINUED ............  
  
  



	3. Phillip and Chole

"This is just to much. Dad and Nicole! I'm gonna be sick just sick." Phillip moaned as he set his head on the steeling wheel of his car. "That's why Dad won't have Mom come back and leave with us. Because of his young fucking tart that he has screwing him."

  
  


Phillip sat back straight and started the car and peeled out of his driveway and headed toward the Wesley residence to Chole. "Oh Chole I need you so much." She murmed to himself he pictured Chole's face and an small smile came to his lips.

  
  


********

  
  


Chole looked at an picture of Brady and smiled softly as she ran an finger gently down the imange of her best male friends face. *I'm in love with you Brady Black. I know I can tell you and you won't make an big deal out of it. You would deal with it head on. But I can't tell you that I love you until I know that you love me to.* "It would break my heart for you to say you didn't love me."

  
  


"Of course I love you Chole. You are my life." Phillip said from behind Chole. He had parked his car and headed toward the front door when he saw Chole sitting by the oak tree with her back to the driveway.

  
  


Chole put the picture down and turned and saw Phillip. "What are you doing here Phillip?" She demanded. She stood up and stood before the picture of Brady.

  
  


"I have come for you my lady love." Phillp rushed to Chole and pulled her into an hug. He held her tightly. "I'm never gonna let you go every again Chole."

  
  


Chole jerked away from Phillip. "It's over between us Phillip. As you already know." Chole put her arms across her chest and glared at her ex- boyfriend.

  
  


"You don't mean that Chole. I know you don't mean it." Phillip wined and stepped forward again.

  
  


"Leave Phillip." Chole demanded.

  
  


"Never." Phillip walked another step and made Chole step backward where she step and broke the picture frame of Brady. He bent down and took the broken picture and wanted to save the photo; thinking that it was himself. His face turned to an rage when he saw his "Uncle" Brady smiling back at him. "What the hell do you have an picture of "Uncle" Brady for!" Phillip demanded.

  
  


"I have every right to have an photo of Brady." Chole said as she glared back at Phillip.

  
  


"The hell you do!" Phillip tossed the frame down after he took the photo from it and he tore the photo into many pieces and tossed them up in the air.

  
  


"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Chole demanded with tears of rage and shock in her eyes as she saw the beautiful photo of Brady tone into tiny pieces and tossed into the slight wind.

  
  


"What do you mean what the hell I'm doing damint Chole you are my girlfriend; not anyone elses." Phillip stepped closer to Chole and yanked her to him and he put his mouth on hers and began to passantily kissing her. He put his right hand up and jerked her mouth open and he jerked his tongue deep inside and kissed her hard and roughly tiring his damnest to break through her wall and make her love him again.

  
  


Chole fought to free herself from Phillip but he kept yanking her toward him and holding her so tightly that she couldn't move again.

  
  


Phillip felt his need for her grow and grow and he pushed her down to the ground and he covered her with his body. He moved his hands up and down her slim body and began to unbutton her shorts and he yanked them down to her knees. His hands next went to her silk panities and he soon had them down to her shorts. He brought his free hand to his cargo shorts and he got his fly open and he yanked them down enough so that his penis could come out of the opening of his boxers. He entered her cunt roughly and he began to rape the lady of his love.

  
  


Chole tried to move to get away from Phillip but her held her so tigtly to him that she couldn't move even an inch. She screamed into his mouth as he entered her so roughly. She felt herself rip and she felt the pain. 

  
  


Phillip came deeper and deeper inside her as his needed overcame him. He didn't care that she was not moving along with him; he didn't mind doing all the work. He brought his free hand to her cheek and he slapped it hard every time he came. He finally screamed into her mouth as he climaxed. 

  
  


Chole had tears running down her cheeks with the pain of having Phillip inside her.

  
  


Phillip stood back up and pulled his cock back into his boxers and pulled his shorts back up to his hip. He bent down on his knees and pulled Chole's panties and shorts back up to her hip and button and zipped her up. "See Chole told you are mine." He grinned and he stood back up and walked away with an whistle.

  
  


"He's going to pay for this. " Chole whispered as she watched her rapist walk away.


End file.
